LuzdoSol que ilumina nossa estrada
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Mais um dia separados e ambos se dão por conta do que realmente querem e que caminho pretendem seguir... Songfic KagInu DIVIRTAMSE!.


HI NO ATARU SAKAMICHI

"_Luz-do-Sol que ilumina nossa estrada"_

**Kisetsu hazure no Kaze ga hakobu Omoidatachi**

**Natsukashii egao no Kimi wa tooi machi**

"_Esta estação está quase acabando,  
o vento traz de volta...  
estes sentimentos...  
Sinto falta do teu sorriso, você está tão longe"_

Você foi pra longe... Outra noite sozinho no fim desse outono gélido... Exterminando com minha alma esse frio que faz-me sentir triste... Necessito de você agora... Por que você não volta? Não percebe que preciso de você mais do que qualquer um precisou ou vai precisar? Satisfaça-me apenas com o brilho de teu olhar e teu puro sorriso... Mas você está tão longe. Longe o suficiente para não ouvir minhas súplicas caladas... presas em minha mente e em meu coração...

**Takaramono da to Yoberu mono wa **

**Nani hitotsu mo**

**Mitsukerarenai mama Otona ni natte yuku**

"_**Que coisa desejada e preciosa é essa?..  
Nunca conseguirei encontrar?  
Pra me tornar adulta?"**_

Do que você precisa meu amor? O que tanto desejas? A Jóia? Este é teu bem mais precioso? É isso que devo procurar para fazer-te feliz? Para satisfazer teus desejos? Tornar-me uma amiga? Virar uma adulta e mostrar-te o que realmente sinto sem receio? Quando encontrarei? Encontrarei teus sentimentos? Encontrarei teu bem mais precioso?

**Nani mo kamo ga Zenbu kono mama ja**

**Owarenai**

_**  
"O tudo e o nada  
nunca terão um fim"**_

O que vai acontecer conosco? Com tudo o que eu sinto? Com o nada que eu era antes de teus orbes amendoados purificarem minha alma como fazes com a Jóia? Você está bem? O que está sentindo? Com quem estás? Quando tudo isso acabará? Quando? Quando falarei o que tenho em mente? O que guardo só pra mim para que ninguém descubra? Quando chegará o fim?

**Dare mo ga itsuka Koeru sakamichi**

**Sono saki ni wa**

**Marude ano hi no Sugao no mama no Bokura ga iru**

**Toomawari demo Kanarazu Tadoritsukeru**

**Kitto Kitto Itsuka**

"_**Todo mundo passa por esta estrada algum dia  
Quando aí chegam...  
Nesse dia, fomos completamente honestos  
Passando por obstáculos, ainda que briguemos  
nós chegaremos lá  
Algum dia, sem falhar"**_

Uma encruzilhada... Quero acabar logo com tudo e partir para seu lado outra vez... Encontrar-te e lhe dar um sorriso. Tentar ser feliz apesar da dor! Quero ver seu sorriso cruzar meu caminho! Nem que eu tenha que dizer adeus a outras pessoas... Eu te amo muito para ter que te deixar! Apesar das brigas, dos obstáculos em nosso caminho... QUERO VOCÊ! Só você... Quero chegar ao fim desse caminho... ao seu lado... Sei que chegaremos ao fim um dia...

**Kawatteku mono Kawaranai mono mo **

**Fueru keredo**

**Hitotsu hitotsu ga**

**Tada itoshiku omoeru**

"_**Várias e imutáveis coisas ainda aparecem  
Uma a uma, de qualquer forma  
Parece que você é o meu único amor"**_

Apesar de tudo que eu te fiz... e... DROGA! Continuo fazendo! Meu maior prêmio é você! Meu doce encanto... Minha vida depende de você agora... De sua volta, seu calor... Apesar de negar a todos meu amor por você... de insistir no meu 'amor' pela Kikyou... não existe ninguém como você... Ninguém que tenha mexido tanto comigo... me amado tanto... Meu único e verdadeiro amor...

**Omoidashite Togireteita MELODY**

**Mune ni sotto!**

"_**Eu me lembrarei dessa melodia  
secretamente no meu coração!"**_

E agora o cantar dos pássaros me atormentam lá fora... Fazem-me lembrar do mundo após o poço... Lembram-me dos momentos que passamos juntos... Da minha promessa de sempre estar ao teu lado... A melodia que sai de seus pequenos bicos sempre será lembrada em meu coração... O que conseqüentemente me lembrará de você... De meu coração machucado... mas também da alegria de teu olhar... Quero traduzir em palavras o cantar desses seres e contar-lhe os segredos que eles secretamente tentam me revelar...

**Modorenai michi Furikaeru tabi**

**Tachidomatte shimau yo**

**Kanashimii no DOA Warai tobashite**

**Kowaseru nara**

**Mou mayowazu ni Massugu Aruite ikou**

**Zutto Zutto Kimi to**

"_**Olhando para trás, eu não posso voltar  
Vezes e vezes repetidamente, eu paro  
Se eu posso derrubar  
a porta da tristeza e sorrir  
Enfrentarei outros desafios, vamos andar pra frente  
Pra sempre, sempre com você"**_

Olho pra traz e meu coração dói ao ver suas lágrimas escorrerem... seu olhar brilhante ficar embaçado e as gotas salgadas escorrerem-lhe a face... Ah se eu pudesse voltar no tempo! Faria você rir ao invés de chorar! Você riria! Chamaria-me de louco! Abraçaria-me e ficaríamos assim por um longo tempo... curtindo os momentos felizes... as alegrias compartilhadas... Perdoe-me por tanta dor! Prometo mostrar-lhe coisas diferentes sobre mim! Prometo ser doce e gentil! Respeitar-te! Quero quebrar a tristeza em mil pedaços e atira-la para longe! Para os confins do inferno! Quero sorrir! Derrubar todos os desafios! Esquecer do passado e caminhar para o futuro com você ao meu lado! Só com você...

**Dare mo ga itsuka Koeru sakamichi**

**Sono saki ni wa**

**Marude ano hi no Sugao no mama no Bokura ga iru**

**Toomawari demo Kanarazu Tadoritsukeru**

**Kitto Kitto Itsuka**

"_**Todo mundo passa por esta estrada algum dia  
Quando aí chegam...  
Nesse dia, fomos completamente honestos  
Passando por obstáculos, ainda que briguemos  
nós chegaremos lá  
Algum dia, sem falhar"**_

Todos ficarão como a gente um dia... não é mesmo? Sem saber por onde ir... o que fazer? Perdidos em um mundo o qual não faz sentido algum. Seremos honestos um com o outro daqui pra frente? Eu serei com você, mas e você? Fará o mesmo por mim? Não somos santos... teremos nossas discussões, eu sei... mas nem por isso te deixarei... Quero chegar até você... te observar... Sempre irritado... Rirei de você... e você ficará bravo... Mas então sorrirei... Conversaremos mais daqui pra frente! Contarei-te coisas que você não imagina que eu possa sentir... E finalmente chegaremos lá... No ponto máximo de nossa compreensão e felicidade... Não falharemos desta vez... Vamos chegar lá!

Estou indo mãe...

Mas querida... É tão cedo!

Não se preocupe mãe... – sorrio arrumando a mochila nas costas – O Inu-Yasha vai estar me esperando...

Como pode saber que ele vai estar te esperando? Você está aqui e ele lá!

Apenas sei Souta... apenas sei... Até logo...

Saio de casa deixando meu irmão confuso e minha mãe sorridente. Ela sabe que eu confio no Inu-Yasha... sei que ele vai me esperar do lado do poço... vai estar lá pra me levar de volta para o vilarejo... Iremos juntos... pra sempre... Sorri e saltei o poço logo saindo do mesmo... Sentindo a claridade forte daquele lugar invadir meus olhos e o cantar místico dos pássaros inundar meus ouvidos.

Bom dia Inu-Yasha... – sorri vendo-o levantar-se e se encaminhar para meu lado.

Bom dia... – ele toma minha mochila em mãos deixando-me surpresa – Vamos?

Claro... – sorri e pude vê-lo fazer o mesmo – Obrigada...

Não obtive resposta... apenas um sorriso... É o bastante... Um sorriso... um único... Cuidarei para que esse sorriso não se apague. Pare que ele permaneça a brilhar em sua face jovial... Cuidarei para que você viva! Viva como jamais viveu!

Inu-Yasha! – enlaço-lhe a mão sorrindo – Cuidarei de você! Pra sempre!

°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o

Alêêê! Olha eu vindo encher o saco de vocês outra vez! Mais um songfic pra coleção! Uhauhauhauhauh! A fiz hoje mesmo! Acabei de acaba-la! Eu tava dando uma olhada nas músicas da ex-banda Do As Infinity e achei essa música linda! Acho as músicas deles maravilhosas e como essa surgiu na minha frente resolvi fazer uma fic! Espero (mais uma vez) que tenham gostado e que não tenha sido somente uma perda de tempo! Em breve (eu acho) colocarei mais fics pra vocês! Beijoooooossssssssss!


End file.
